Consultations
For the moment this page is about current UK consultations, though this may need to be reorganised if consultations at different levels are to be included (e.g. European Union (EU) consultations). The listing may also include annoucements of forthcoming counsultations and other dialogues. Sharing consultation responses - If you're making a response to a consultation about any aspect of local or community action for sustainability, you might want to consider sharing a brief summary of your main points - which other people might then support via their own responses - via this wiki, For example brief items could be included on this page's discussion page - see tab at top of page. UK links - see end of page for links to listings by government department or agency Commission on the Future of Volunteering Launched March 29 2006. The Commission will produce a final report in June 2007 that will describe the state of volunteering as it is now, and as the Commission thinks, hopes and expects it to be ten years on. It will make recommendations about policy changes that are needed in order to get that vision to become a reality, and it will have practical proposals about how to bring those policy changes about. 'Volunteering England', understands the term volunteering to include formal activity undertaken through public, private and voluntary organisations as well as informal community participation. Commission on the Future of Volunteering, press release / Community & voluntary action Sea views - marine bill consultation Announced March 29 2006 - Consultation ends on June 23 2006 The consultation document is availble via the Defra website, Defra news release / Open spaces Extended plans for improved water efficiency in housing Announced March 28 2006 New proposals to drive up water efficiency in new and existing homes will be the focus of a consultation to be issued this Summer.(2006). Regulations on water efficiency will apply to new homes, the extension and refurbishment of existing homes and to the refitting of bathrooms and kitchens. The aim is to reduce water use through things like low and dual flush toilets and other improvements to taps, showers and washing machines. Defra News release / Saving water Digital dialogue on the future of local government Announced March 27 2006 Via www.localvisionforum.net The web forum, open to members of the general public, is intended as "part of a full process of engagement on local government reform, and the views contributed will help shape the publication of a local government White Paper in summer 2006. Initially, the online debate will be focused around the issues of local government restructuring and neighbourhoods. The debate on local government restructuring will address topics such as local authority roles and responsibilities, strong local leadership, and effective representation. Discussion on neighbourhoods will focus on devolving decision making and empowering communities at a grass roots level." The forum is part of a 'Digital Dialogues' pilot being carried out by the Hansard Society for the Department of Constitutional Affairs, exploring democracy and electronic media. ODPM News Release 2006/0060 / Community involvement Consultation on the Review of England's Waste Strategy Launched, February 14 2006, deadline for comments is May 9 2006. More information via Defra website / Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle Energy Review Consultation by the UK Government, 2006 Launched on January 23 2006. Closing date for comment is 14 April 2006 / Sustainable energy UK links *Defra, Current consultations. Defra: Department for Environment, Food & Rural Affairs *Environment Agency, Current consultations category:Consultations